


I Looked in Your Head and Saw Annihilation

by PadawanMaxineKenobi



Series: Marvel Soulmate AUs [11]
Category: Avengers: Age of Ultron - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, F/M, Human Experimentation, Light Angst, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Warning:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanMaxineKenobi/pseuds/PadawanMaxineKenobi
Summary: The Maximoff Twins are weird. Wanda had heard that plenty of times. Especially due to her Words, which looked metallic and occasionally glowed.That really did explain a lot about her soulmate, but still, having your other half turn out to be an android is really disorientating.





	I Looked in Your Head and Saw Annihilation

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own marvel! That includes a lot of the dialogue.  
> ScarletVision is a favorite ship of mine, so I hope you all enjoy! Please Read & Review!  
> (Flames are not welcome)

Wanda remembered sitting at the dinner table with her parents and Pietro, learning about Words. They had been nine years old and teased each other constantly about their Words. They knew that their parents were worried. They had been taken to see specialists when they were young because of their Words. Pietro’s had a shaky quality to them, with parts of letters missing as though they had been written by someone in a bumpy vehicle ride. Hers were much odder. The writing looked as though it had been typed in the Times New Roman font. That was the least odd part. What was odder was the color. They were a pale, metallic yellow, and in the right light they seemed to glow. However, the specialists could find nothing wrong, so Pietro and herself saw no reason to worry. They just assumed they had very special people for soulmates. Their parents had just smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

Another nine years, and they had agreed to become subjects for Dr. List in order to gain powers. To end the war in Sokovia. When they were the only subjects to survive the experiments, Dr. List and his assistants immediately began looking into their Words. Like the specialists, they could find nothing else odd about them. They remained a point of interest for many scientists, but after the conclusion that their unusual Words had nothing to do with them surviving the tests, the experiments were dropped.

 

* * *

 

 

Three years later, and the two of them had found themselves helping _Stark_ of all people, along with the rest of his teammates, the Avengers. Of course, that meant that they were now engulfed in a world of crazy. Like now, when the    _Pagan Norse God of Thunder_ jumped on top of a large box containing a body made of metal and a head full of destruction and brought it to _life_ with a _lightening-covered hammer_ and _magic stone_ to fight the _other_ machine person.

“Extreme EMP, no?” Pietro muttered. She rolled her eyes. Trust her brother to make jokes and not focus on the machine person that just went flying across the room. Wanda ran down the stairs while the machine floated in front of a window, looking out on the city. Pietro sped in front of her, spinning around. He to stared at the machine, who suddenly had clothing- some sort of skintight jumpsuit- appearing on his body. The machine turned towards them all and floated down.

“I’m sorry. That was… odd.”

Wanda sucked in a harsh breath before glancing at her brother. Pietro was staring at her wide eyes. He nodded to her right hand, which she was cradling to her chest. She shrugged, before glancing at the others present. Luckily, none seemed to have noticed the twins’ exchange. Thy were distracted by the machine suddenly gaining a cape and the argument arising between Thor and Captain America. Thor was explaining some vision he had had about the glowing, pale yellow stone in the forehead of the- Wanda wasn’t actually sure what this guy was. He wasn’t really a robot. His existence was more similar to Ultrons’ existence. Ultron had wanted this ones’ body for his own after all. So this one was some type of artificial life. An android.

“The six infinity stones. The greatest power in the universe. Unparalleled in its’ destructive capabilities.”

“Than why would you bring it-” The captain was interrupted by the only one who could claim to be his elder.

“Stark is right.”

“Oh… It’s definitely the end times.” Dr. Banner whistled. Pietro raised an eyebrow at her in amusement and agreement. Stark was never right. Dr. Banner was right in calling the Armageddon.

“The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron.” Thor stated.

“Not alone.” The android added, stepping forward. Captain America strode towards the android in suspicion.

“Why does your vision sound like JARVIS?” he asked. Vision. Was that what they were calling the android now?

“We reconfigured JARVIS’ matrix to create something new.” Stark replied while he and the android slowly walked towards one another.

“I think I’ve had my fill of new.” The captain stated sourly. The android- Vision? Circled around to look at the super solider.

“You think I am a child of Ultron.”

Pietro snorted. Wanda easily interpreted the ‘well duh’ and elbowed him. He shot her a glare back, before the two continued to watch the drama play out in front of them.

“You’re not?”

“I’m not Ultron.”

Obviously.

“I am not JARVIS either.”

He looked rather sad at that, though the statement didn’t really tell them who he _was._

“I am..” He started, looking up at Stark and Dr. Banner. Wanda couldn’t stay silent any longer. Not with what she knew- what she had _seen_ and the way he danced around telling them who he was. She walked towards him. Pietro gently touched her arm, but she continued forward.

“I looked in your head and saw annihilation.” She told him. He spun around, clearly startled. He calmed down and walked to her.

“Look again.”

“Yeah, her approval means jack to me.” Barton said. Why did her brother like him again?

“Their powers, the horrors in our heads, Ultron himself, they all came from the Mind Stone, and they’re nothing compared to what it can unleash. But with it on our side-”

“Is it? Are you? On our side.” The Captain interrupted Thor to address the android. Said android looked down before answering.

“I don’t think it’s that simple.”

“Well it better get real simple real soon.” Barton growled. Wanda raised a dubious eyebrow at her brother, who shifted uncomfortably before shrugging. He should feel uncomfortable. This was the guy her brother thought was the best of the Avengers? Him? He wasn’t much better than Stark in her mind.

“I am on the side of life. Ultron isn’t. He will end it all.” The android said in an attempt to explain.

“What’s he waiting for?”

“You.”

“Where?” Her brother muttered.

“Sokovia. He’s got Nat there too.” Barton said, tone a tad lighter. Ah. Seemed he was fonder of her brother than her.

“If we’re wrong about you… If you’re the monster that Ultron made you to be…” Dr Banner said, cautiously walking towards the android.

“What will you do?” there was an awkward pause as the android looked around, gathering information from the Avenger’s tense faces, “I don’t want to kill Ultron. He’s unique. And he’s in pain. But that pain will roll over the earth, so he must be destroyed. Every form he’s built, every trace of his presence on the net. We have to act now. And not one of us can do it without the others.” He pleaded, before staring at his hands, “Maybe I am a monster. I don’t think I’d know if I were one. I’m not what you are, and not what you intended. So there may be no way to make you trust me. But we need to go.” He finished, holding Thor’s hammer out to him. The god seemed surprised, as did the rest of the Avengers. She shared a look with her brother. What was such a big deal?

“Thank you.” Thor muttered, taking the hammer. The android made to leave, before turning back around.

“One more thing. I have a question for you.” He said, meeting her eyes. She took a step forward, though she held on to Pietro’s hand.

“What is it?”

“Why is what you said to me so important?”

Wanda felt her eyebrows furrow. What did he mean by that? What she said? Of course it was important. Did he just not realize?

“Is this about what I said about seeing annihilation in your head? That was important because I needed to know if you were another Ultron.”

He frowned and cocked his head, floating over to stand right in front of her. Pietro’s grip on her hand tightened.

“That’s important enough to write it on the back of my neck?”

What?

Stark walked over.

“Whaddya mean by that?”

The android turned to look at Stark.

“What she said. It’s written on the back of my neck.”

Wanda swallowed hard and took a step forward, slipping her hand out of her brother’s.

“Can I see?” She asked. mouth dry. He turned towards her once more and blinked.

“I suppose.”

He floated so that he was less than half a meter from her, before turning, kneeling, and bowing his head. Wanda took another step forward and reached out with shaking fingers to touch the words on the back of his neck, achingly aware of the hard eyes staring at them.

_I looked in your head and saw annihilation._

The handwriting and shade of red were painfully familiar. She called her magic to her fingertips to confirm it.

It was the same red.

Her breath felt short. Her vision swam. There were dark spots in her eyes. She couldn’t feel her legs. What was happening? Firm hands grasped her biceps. A warm body was behind her. She heard a familiar voice murmur in her ear- in the language she knew best.

“It’s alright. It’s alright little sister. I am here. I am here yet. I won’t leave. Just breathe. Breathe, sister. Breathe. I love you. I am here.”

She counted, sucking in air as she hit five, releasing after another seven counts. Feeling returned to her entire body. Her vision cleared. Pietro was there. He was always there when she needed him.

“Look up Wanda. Tell them that you’re alright. They are… tense.”

Wanda looked up. The android had gotten up and was now watching her with concern. The other Avengers were forming a loose circle around her and Pietro, eyes wide. She smiled shakily.

“J so-”

She coughed, before focusing on speaking in English.

“I am okay- sorry I was panic-”

“Don’t worry about apologizing to us. You sure you’re okay?” Barton asked, walking towards them, hands held out in a non-threatening manner. Was this why Pietro liked him?

Wanda nodded as Pietro moved his hands to rest on her shoulders. She placed her own over his, comforted by the familiar motion. She looked up at him. He raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips, asking a silent question. _Do you want me to tell them what happened?_ She looked away, biting her bottom lip in contemplation, before meeting his eyes again and giving a small nod, in addition to the telepathic _yes_.

Pietro looked up at everyone, allowing Wanda to fall back unto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug while she focused on her breathing, ignoring the concerned and curious glances of the android and the Avengers.

“She is alright. She just had an anxiety attack.” Pietro began.

“We know that.” Stark interrupted, “None of us- besides our new red friend- are strangers to them. We want to know why she had an attack. Anxiety attacks are triggered.”

Pietro glared at Stark. Wanda almost joined him, but ultimately opted to continue to stare at the ceiling.

“My sister had an attack because your _vision_ said her Words and she said his, apparently.”

“They’re soulmates?” Captain America asked.

“Yes.” Pietro responded. Wanda’s mouth twitched at the slight exasperation in her twins’ voice. Then _he_ spoke.

“Wanda and I… are soulmates?”

Pietro gave her a light squeeze.

“Yes. You are. And as Wanda’s elder brother, It is my duty to inform you that should you hurt her, physically mentally or emotionally, I will end you in the most painful way I am able. I will-”

Wanda feebly elbowed him in the chest.

“We’re twins you idiot.” She muttered.

“I’m still older.” He responded, holding her a bit away from his so that he could mirk down at her. She rolled her eyes.

“Only by twelve minutes.” She retorted, taking a step away from him. He grinned.

“That is nearly a quarter of an hour!”

“Nearly. But it’s not.”

Swallowing, Wanda looked back at the others in the room, meeting the android’s eyes last. She took a step forward.  He smiled. It was kind of adorable.

“I am sorry for causing you anxiety. I do not know much about soulmates. I’m sorry if my being your soul-” Wanda interrupted his rising apology speech

“Hello. I’m sorry for frightening you. I am your soulmate. My name is Wanda Eliska Maximoff. It is a pleasure to meet you. What is your name?”

He smiled again. It was definitely adorable.

“It’s wonderful to meet you Wanda. I am…” He frowned, bringing a hand to his face while he looked at the ground, “I am… The Vision. Yes. I am The Vision.”

Wanda took another two steps so that she was in The Vision’s space.

“The Vision?”

“Yes.”

She smiled and reached up, placing a hand on his cheek.

“Might I give you a nickname?”

He smiled, and was that a _blush_ on his cheeks? She wasn’t even sure if he could blush.

“Yes, if you wish to Wanda, I would be honored.”

“I will call you ‘Viz’ then.” She stated, looking up at his wide, surprisingly emotional eyes. In a moment of mischievousness, she went on her tippy toes and pecked her soulmate’s cheek, before returning to her brother’s side in a twirl. Pietro wrinkled his nose.

“Eurgh. No kissing boys in front of your big brother Wanda.”

She grinned.

“Then I can kiss girls?”

 He gave her a flat look.

“Not romantically.”

She rolled her eyes and glanced at her soulmate, who was still staring at her. One hand was hovering over his cheek where she had kissed him.

“Well Viz, are you going to lead us to Ultron?”

The android started.

“Yes! Yes, of course. We will need transportation.”

“Tony has plenty.” Dr. Banner commented, pointing the end of a pen towards Stark.

“That I do!” Stark cried, “Up to the landing pad, everyone! No PDA on the Quinjet lovebirds, please and thank you!”

Wanda blushed. That was fair. Pietro elbowed her as they walked to the elevator. She smiled up at him, before looking down at her hand. The words looked as though they were glowing again. So maybe her soulmate was a little unusual. Her Words just reflected the one who said them: Odd, but there was nothing wrong. Wanda hopped into the elevator, Pietro having sped in just moments before, and looked at Viz. He smiled adorably, and the blush was back. Yes, this would work. This would definitely work.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!


End file.
